


Together, a Team

by orphan_account



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, apologies for any wonky elements, black pudding is in ch2, not necessarily a shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ch 1. Short of Tequila and MargaritaCh 2. Black Pudding's meeting with Margarita[COMPLETED]





	1. Chapter 1

_You were the brightest shade of sun I had ever seen. _

_Your skin was gilded with the gold of the richest kings._

_ And like the dawn, you woke the world inside of me. _

_You were the brightest shade of sun when I saw you_.

It was the third day since Tequila decided to teach her how to shoot a gun.

For a gifted marksman like Tequila, the challenge seemed relatively simple. But after hours of training, no matter how long Margarita squinted and aimed, the bullets never got close to the target. An unshakeable disappointment loomed over her head as the last bullet in the chamber flew far into the open plains. The gun glimmered in the setting sunlight as she dazed off in the glare burning into her eyes.

Perhaps there really wasn’t anything she could do. In her village, all she was able to do was watch over rituals and follow their religious customs. Now that it had been months since she left, it became obvious that there was little she could do to benefit her own survival…

“Focus!”

Tequila flicked Margarita’s forehead. She jumped and rubbed the spot reflexively.

“My head!” She whined, lowering Tequila’s gun in her hands. He rolled his eyes as she continued to pout and clenched his left hand. When they reopened, a set of golden bullets jingled in his palm.

“C’mon, last round. Then I’ll let ya off for the whole day, how about it?”

Seeing his expression soften, Margarita dropped the sultry act and took the bullets quietly. As she was placing them in the chamber, she quietly admired her God’s patience despite having an airhead pupil such as her—

_“Wha- Margarita!”_

His horrified shriek cut through her idle thoughts. “Yer gonna jam the gun!_ Look at yer hands!_”

“Ah.”

She stared at the half-crushed lip of a bullet sticking out of the chamber blankly before Tequila hurriedly plucked it from her hands.

_Wow_, she thought,_ I really am an airhead. _

Margarita waited in abated breath as Tequila moved his fingers swiftly around the delicate parts of his weapon. Although she felt ashamed, it didn't stop her from admiring how charming he looked with such a serious face. With a definitive click, he finally sighed and relaxed his shoulders and she almost began to cheer-

Then he turned to her with a dark expression.

**“Margaritaaa---”**

“A-ah! God Almighty, don’t be mad!” She reasoned, knowing her God’s patience had reached its limit. “You fixed the gun! I knew you could do it!”

Yet, this kind of back-and-forth never left residual resentment between the two of them. Though sometimes chaotic, it left her with a cathartic feeling to exchange words and watching his animated ranting. Margarita chalked it up to being simply the power of a God. As they walked back to their camp, she couldn’t help but smile at the memory of his (later) sheepish apology as they both reconciled and called it a day.

It filled her with conviction that if she explained to the villagers how forgiving and kind he was, surely there was no more need for sacrifices.


	2. Religious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After kidnapping Margarita from the Holy See's grasp, Black Pudding approaches the girl with darker intentions.

_At last, you will surely be the death of me._

_But how could I have known?_

The girl- Margarita- refused to join Spaghetti after he had some choice words for her religion (according to Borscht, she had even called him rather… ‘creative allegories’ before the barmaid burst into tearful laughter.) But fortunately for Spaghetti, Black Pudding had confidence she could sway the maiden’s heart. After all, she had managed to do it with Surströmming. How hard could it be with someone twice as naïve and half as cunning?

Black Pudding entered the guest room after a few gentle knocks.

The girl was again, piously praying in the dim moonlight pouring from the window, faintly making sounds of chanting while her hands were clasped tight enough to make her arms tremor.

“Praying again?” She asked, tapping her syringe into the tile floor.

Margarita didn’t react to the question, only continuing to mutter whispered words to an imaginary deity. Black Pudding merely continued, clicking her heels as she drew closer.

“…I had a god once.”

Margarita stopped. Her hands lowered into her lap.

Like a puppy, Black Pudding thought. It was too obvious that she was curious.

“He was such a wonderful god,” Black Pudding continued, as if she hadn’t noticed the food soul’s movement. “Charming and curious, he only wanted to understand how to cure a disease to save lives,” She gestured her hand in the air, as if to illustrate her story. She suddenly clenched her hand and lowered her head. “But one day, those church people came. Vile, wretched creatures… They took him away from me and killed him.”

Margarita turned, visibly shaken by the thought of experiencing the same thing. This made Black Pudding smile ever so slightly in the safety of the darkness.

“You see, they have their own idea of what their god is. All who defy that god are marked as their enemy. Just like my god, and just like yours.”

“What... will happen?”

Margarita’s voice was clear with unease.

“Hmm,” Black Pudding hummed indifferently, but inside she was alit with sadistic pleasure as she tried to think of a terrible fate. She stepped forward into the moonlight, standing before the other food soul. “I suppose they’ll start by brainwashing him. Make him into a slave of sorts, trapped in his own body to do their bidding. If the Church were to find out he’s a God, they’ll kill him in cold blood. You see, they can’t accept anything but their own God. Just like mine.”

“That’s terrible!” Margarita cried. She couldn’t bear the thought of Tequila mindlessly manipulated by such cruel food souls, much less killed for simply existing. “I- I must return to his side! I’ll save him for sure this time!”

Black Pudding closed her eyes. “I’m afraid that isn’t possible.”

Margarita flinched.

“What…?”

“After everything you’ve done, do you really think he’ll take your hand? That you deserve to even stand by his side?”

Margarita faltered. The girl knew Tequila himself had shouted at her to go away during that night. She had been so busy worrying about him that she chose to ignore it, directly disobeying him. On top of that, she had brought him into this situation in the first place. Margarita wasn’t even sure she had the right to involve herself in his life anymore.

Her head ached from misery, uncertain if her presence would only worsen the situation. She looked up to Black Pudding, lips trembling.

“Then, what should I do…?”

Margarita looked as if she were on the brink of crying again, an expression that only fueled the fire in Black Pudding’s dark excitement. It took everything in Black Pudding’s control not to smile in delight.

“Join us.” She whispered, raising Margarita’s chin with affectionate fingers. “Together, we’ll take down that corrupted church and free him from their clutches.”

Hope began to fill the girl’s eyes while a gleaming darkness swirled in Black Pudding’s.

“Who knows, you may even redeem yourself along the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: inspired by the Black Pudding route in the Guest from Afar event. Weisswurst tells Black Pudding that God will judge her, which she responds "My God is dead!" (her MA). That just hit me really hard, and I liked the way that this makes her somewhat sympathetic to Margarita's own situation (if not for that morbid nature of hers...)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wish I could write longer stories, but this should cover the gist of the idea... apologies in advance if I've butchered some characters, I'd love to hear thoughts and suggestions on this. (Lyrics are from "Like the Dawn" by The Oh Hellos.)


End file.
